A Shift Of DNA
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: Ichigo and Mint switch personas for a short time, and well we see grade B randomness in this fic.


A Shift Of DNA

By Hiro Konobu

"Yes I know I currently got my Shaking Things Up story that I have to do." "That and the fact you're still injected with those white tiger genes." "Shut up Ribaru." "Noo…" "Look I'm going to have to beat up Ribaru but anyway this idea came idea just came up somewhat randomly while watching TV." "Like you really can beat me up." "Ooh...that's it 'Mew Mew Hiro Metamorphosis'." (I wont explain this directly however and now we start the fic, also this just focuses on Ichigo and Mint...mainly, and I still only own radio Hiro and My fics.)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

(We start off seeing Ryou giving a typical briefing in the lab in back of café mew mew)

"So girls you know this Kirema Anima…yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah, and other stuff…okay I'm just tired of saying this line, anyway this Kirema Anima that has showed up recently is very dangerous because of the fact that well…it can transfer the DNA of anyone near it at the time to something else."

"Well Ryou why are we going after it then?"

"Ichigo's right I mean I could become as catty and somewhat ditzy as Ichigo."

"Shut it Lorikeet!"

"Girls please just take care of the Kirema Anima!"

"Right!"

(Now we go into to the battle scene where Ichigo and Mint confront the Kirema Anima first thanks to some conveniently placed plot holes)

"So Ichigo how do you suppose we attack this thing?"

"Mint, I think that a direct attack would work."

(Now the two girls attack the Kirema Anima with their special attacks)

"Strawberry Bell."

"Mint Echo."

(Now the attacks don't affect the Kirema Anima and Mint and Ichigo start to argue about whose attack didn't affect the Kirema Anima.)

"You stupid Lorikeet! I knew your Mint Echo attack wouldn't work when combined with my Strawberry Bell attack."

"My attack please your Strawberry Bell was the reason it didn't damage it you idiotic neko."

"It was your attack that failed Mint!"

"No it was yours!"

(As this was going on for the next four minutes the Kirema Anima sees this as a chance to strike with its attack, which connects with the bickering Ichigo and Mint and like Ryou said earlier switches the DNA of the two, and without the author mentioning the screams of the two and the Kirema Anima escaping)

"…How come I can see my DNA, and outfit only blue on my very sarcastic rival?"

"Well how come I can see my DNA and a version of my outfit only pink on you? Nya!"

"Well I guess we are going to have to have Ryou look this over and see how to get our correct DNA back in each other."

(Back at the lab in the back of café mew mew Ryou is well confused at the predicament that Ichigo and Mint got themselves into)

"So the Kirema Anima attacked you two and you ended up switching DNA?"

"Yes no longer I feel like a cat but I have DNA of a Lorikeet."

"While I have to deal your cat genes. Nya!"

"Well I'll just analyze this and see how long this effect will last you girls wait here."

"Maybe you should get used to them because if your going to act like that, besides genes I got from you might have made me a snobby sarcastic fool like you."

"Well what about the fact that I could become as ditzy like you all because of this DNA switch?"

"Girls, Girls, don't worry all you have to do is deal with changes for a day however, since animal DNA was switched you only have a day before the persona of original DNA is imbedded in you for good."

"Well this sucks if we don't get our original DNA back then I could become as ditzy as Ichigo over here."

"I'm not ditzy! Though you're acting as ditzy-like."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, and as soon as Ryou gets back with the results I'm going to have some tea seeing as it's 3:20 P.M…what the hell how come I just mentioned that I would want tea, and that I want to put my hair up and color it like how Mint's is right now?"

(Now as Ichigo gets out Mint's tea set conveniently placed in her locker Mint starts to act a little like Ichigo around Ryou)

"So Ryou anything you doing after work today?" (Now Mint blushes while she said this)

"Not exactly, why?"

"I was just wondering if we hang out somewhere later." (Mint's still blushing by the way)

"Is this because, your starting to act like Ichigo?"

"No it isn't I just want to go out since it's a Friday." (Mint was blushing bright red after this statement)

"Maybe, but first we need to get you and Ichigo's DNA straight."

"Okay Ryou, but why do I get the strange feeling that I want to sleep, eat fish and try as many times as I can to land on my feet from high places, that and make my hair like Ichigo's"

"I don't know."

(Just then we see Ichigo coming right back in the lab dressed up in Mint's waitress outfit and a blue hairstyle like Mint's, but not before Mint leaves)

"Say where did Mint go Ryou?"

"I also don't know where Mint ran off too…"

(Ryou gets shocked at Mint who now looks and acts a lot like Ichigo and because she's also wearing Ichigo's waitress outfit)

"Hello Ryou!"

"My, my, my, Mint are we not looking a bit spiffy, trying to go out with Ryou?"

"Shut it Lorikeet!"

"Why should I flasher cat?"

"Well because you're an evil snob like person."

"At least I'm not trying to act like a ditz."

(As soon as that was said the same Kirema Anima that switched the DNA of Ichigo and Mint was attacking at the same place)

"Girls I think the readers would obviously know what happens here so go now and transform."

"Right."

"Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis"

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis"

(Now remember how the two had those different DNA like outfits earlier in the fic well think about those while the two go out and attack the Kirema Anima)

"Stop right there you evil Kirema Anima, for we Tokyo Mew Mew shall stop you."

"Nice going there Mint sure we didn't sound like the dub version of this show?"

"Ichigo let's just destroy this Kirema Anima."

"Got ya."

"Mint Bell!"

"Ichigo Echo!"

(…Oh great now there attacks are even reflected by the new DNA…but only this time the different DNA attacks actually kill the Kirema Anima)

"Yeah the Kirema Anima has been destroyed."

"That and I see the obligatory bright light that will switch our DNA back."

"…That was very sarcastic Ichigo…"

(As the bright light shines it engulfs both Ichigo and Mint we see both their original outfits on one another)

"I'm glad to have my original personality back and DNA, aren't you glad Mint?"

"I'm very glad about that."

(Back at café mew mew)

"Hi again Ryou"

"Hello Ichigo how are you?"

"Say why were me and Mint the only two mews involved in this fic?"

"It was because of the authors other fanfic Shaking Things Up he needs to work on that after his lame excuse of two SSX Tricky fanfics."

"Oh okay then well see you later than Ryou."

(As Ichigo walks off…remember that bright light that switched back the DNA of Ichigo and Mint…well…)

"I want my body back Ryou!"

"It's not my fault I didn't realize that the Kirema Anima was so close."

(For the readers if you want me to explain what happened when the light shined Pudding was in the same lab Ryou was in for some reason and also in her waitress outfit…and they switched bodies for some reason)

End…or is it?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You fool I just remembered what this parodies." What was it?" "It was a parody of a Static Shock episode only taking that episodes idea you ripoffish Tiger Girl." "…Ribaru if you act like that in this very cheesy authors notes your going to stay a fox gene injected girl." "Of course that's why we injected you in Shaking Things Up." "Look just end the fic."


End file.
